ownagepranksfandomcom-20200214-history
Buk Lau
Buk Lau Buk Lau (also known as Buk Lulu) is the most popular and the first character of Ownage Pranks. Gender Buk Lau is male (known because of condom prank calls and the Angry Antenna Removal Prank,) but in some prank calls, Buk has been portrayed as female or has been called female due to his relationship with Tyrone Biggums and his voice. Heritage Buk Lau's heritage has changed as time went on, but it started with him being Vietnamese as shown in the Angry Asian Restaurant Prank Call. However in later prank calls, he claims he is Chinese (Rascist Congressmans Son Prank Call) and at one point even Taiwanese. Relationships/Family In multiple prank calls, Buk Lau claims to be the wife of Tyrone Biggums. (Costco Free Samples Prank Call) He also claimed to have a girlfriend, as shown in the Asian v.s Psychic Prank Call animation. Buk Lau's girlfriend in this particular animation is portrayed as 'Betty' from the Crazy Asian Landlord Prank, Buk Lau Crazy Real Estate Lady Part 2 Prank, and the Sexy Time with Asian Landlord Prank. Buk Lau also claims to have a son in the Walmart Asian Photo Prank Call and the Naughty In-Store Camera Prank Call as well as the Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox Live Prank Calls. At some points Buk Lau even claims to have a wife. (Asian Condom Prank Call, and Asian Singing Prank Call ft. Gotye) Career Buk Lau has been portrayed as a stunt double for the tv show "The Simpsons" as shown in Animated Episode 0: The Next Chapter - Ownage Pranks to earn money for more Ownage Pranks animations, and has been a babysitter as shown in "Asian Babysitting Nightmare Prank." He also owns a Chinese Restaurant. Extras Buk Lau will often ask for discounts in some of his prank calls, curse at the Prank Call victim, interrupt the Prank Call victim or ask the same question repeatedley. QUOTES "duh hello" "Like a som bo-dee" "Like a som bo-dee, fuck you bic" "I shove fortune cookie up your aah!" "No, you fuck your whole madduh!" "Don't want to fuck with the Chinese Mafia. Going to beat you!" "Rangaha timaman goyum terum gai!" "Halem yay mo-yeah!" "you lo?" "La lo me de ha!" "You le le mo waaaahh!!!" "Ur grandmutha very old liek raysin" "Can I make the order for pick-ap please?" "Thank-a you!" "Give me the kiss!" "Why you hung ahpp on mee?" "Why you hung ahpp on mee? What happed you lo" "Fuck to you bic boiii" "You suck on my cok todaiii" "Do u have a boosack nooodles" "I need to make one order for de suckadik chiken please" "you bic boi nao" "you fuck eh donut" "Fuc your whole mudda fucking farmily, you leetle muddy yuhcker!" "Boiiuuu" "I wud-ent Borned yeserday" "Y are you making the styyyupid???" "Is yous mahking fhun of meh?! "Shut you trap" like a sumbodee y u hung ahp on me? Duh hello cenn i speek to (prank call victims name)? Category:Characters Category:Gay Hotline Pranks